The Superiority of Time Lords
by Tipear
Summary: The Doctor is going on and on about how Time Lords are superior to humans. What will a little argument about that lead to?


**The plotbunny wouldn't let go! So here it is, this little one-shot. I hope, you like it. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Or else the Doctor and Donna would have shared more than one kiss...**

**Don't forget to review! ;)**

The Superiority of Time Lords

It was freezing. It was freezing like hell - or rather, like the bleedin' opposite of hell regarding the temperature. This planet has been the worst idea the Doctor had had so far. It reminded Donna distinctly of the Ood Sphere, but at least ten times worse. Not even her black coat with fur could keep her warm.

Shuddering and with chattering teeth with cold, she followed the Doctor, who dashed around excitedly and examined the snow world they were wandering through, too engulfed in his joy to notice Donna's distress. How he was not collapsing because of cold, wearing only his usual pinstriped brown suit, his cream coloured converse and his brown coat - not the warmest combination of clothes.

Ten more minutes later Donna had had enough.

If that bloody alien wanted to freeze to death, he could do it ruddy well on his own! Fuming she hurried to closen up the short distance that had grown constantly between them.

"Oi, Spaceman!", she yelled upwind, so that the Doctor could hear her despite the wind that was howling in their ears.

The Doctor flinched and turned around. "Blimey, Donna", he yelped, "No need to shout. I can understand you perfectly well."

"Against this awful sough?", she asked dumbfounded, but more quiet.

"Of course I can", the Doctor rolled with his eyes, "Why should I not?"

"Because the wind is howling! I can barely hear your voice, and you are talking with the direction of the wind", Donna explained incredulous.

After a short moment of staring blankly at Donna, an expression of understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, yes. That's my Time Lord hearing. Superior to your mediocre human hearing", he explained with an air of presumptuousness, which Donna disliked in an instance.

"Superior?", she asked with a tone that directly said not to cross her but that failed to get recognised by the Doctor.

"Yes", he explained with a grin, "It's pretty useful. Imagine, I would have to have human senses. Horrible thought, isn't it? So inferior, so unfit! What good would that be!" He gave an exaggerated shudder to underline his point. "Anyway, you wanted to tell me something, I guess. What is it?"

"I want to go back to the TARDIS", Donna said.

The Doctor looked flabbergasted. "But...but why?", a pout crept onto his face, "Don't you like it here, Donna? I thought you would think of this place as brilliant, just like I do!"

"It _is_ beautiful here, Spaceman", Donna assured him, "Really, it's incredible. But I am freezing to death. It's cold!"

"Is it? I didn't notice!", the Doctor was genuinely surprised by that.

"Are you bloody kidding me?", Donna yelled in disbelief.

"Why should I?", the Doctor asked in puzzlement.

"You can't tell me that you are not feeling cold!"

The Doctor slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh, of course! Your human body doesn't adjust to its surroundings as well as mine. Superior Time Lord biology."

Donna could barely restrain herself from slapping him. Who the hell did he think he was? Superior, ha! Not in modesty, that was for sure.

"Congratulations, Doctor", she replied acidly, "Then don't mind me while I am dying over here because I am _so_ inferior to you." With that she turned on her heels and stomped back through the snow, following their footprints which were less and less noticeable due to the constantly falling snow.

Luckily enough soon the TARDIS came in sight.

"Donna!"

With a pleading look on his face, the Doctor hurried to follow her. Quickly he reached her and dug his hands into the pockets of his trousers, when he slowed down to a pace matching hers. "Donna, did I say something wrong?"

Without a single word Donna fished her key out of her jacket and unlocked the door. As soon as they had entered the console room, the Doctor grabbed Donna's shoulder. She spun around and slapped away his hand. "Leave me alone!", she hissed, "Or I could end up imprinting some of my inferiority onto you!"

Taken aback the Doctor simply stared at Donna. "Donna, I'm sorry. I have absolutely no idea, what I might have said or done to upset you, but I assure you, it was completely unintentionally."

Donna huffed. "Sure thing, Spaceman." She could not fully suppress the sarcasm in her voice. Again, the Doctor raised his hand to lay it on Donna's arm. This time she did not flinch away but continued to glare at him.

"All that talking about oh how superior you are? Are you kidding me? Is that supposed to make me feel good?"

Understanding made its way on the Doctor's face. "Oh. Oh! That!"

"Yes, that", Donna growled.

"But it's true", the Doctor argued, not helping his own matter, "Time Lords are superior to humans in nearly every aspect. Our senses, our bodies - we have two hearts and a respiratory bypass, for your information, our intelligence and so on and so on. We are more skilled in nearly every aspect."

A smacking sound filled the room when Donna slapped the Doctor. Hard. He stumbled a few steps back.

"Ow! What was that for?" The Time Lord rubbed his cheek and glared at Donna.

"You are impossible!", she spat and strode through the room. The Doctor regained his composure fastly and lunged at Donna. He pressed her against the wall, her hands stuck behind her back.

"Not so fast", he whispered into her ear, "What is your problem? Admitting that I am superior to you? It's not meant to be discriminating or affronting, it's simply true."

Donna tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he secured his grip on her and pressed his body agaisnt hers to hold her on the spot. When she realised how close they were, her heart beat started to race and suddenly she felt very warm.

The Doctor looked down on the ginger he had captured between the wall and his body. Her cheeks reddened adorably and her breathing grew shorter and faster. She looked ravishing and suddenly the Doctor threw caution to the wind. He bent down and kissed her hard and demanding. For a moment Donna froze in shock, then she responded to his kiss. With a groan the Doctor ran his tongue over her bottom lip to ask for entrance which she granted readily. Ambitiously the Doctor explored the unknown territory and let his tongue slid all over her mouth. She tasted deliciously.

When he finally ended the kiss, his eyes were darkened with lust and his voice was unusually deep and husky. "Have I convinced you of my superiority yet?"

Donna panted slightly but refused to give up so easily - but damn, he was a good kisser! Better than any boy or man she had ever kissed. "No, that is not enough to convince me", she said with a rebellious gleam in her eyes.

"Then", the Doctor manoeuvred Donna with a firm grip towards his bedroom, "It seems that I have to do a bit more work to settle that.

"Oh yes, you have to", Donna agreed.

Enthusiastically the Doctor claimed her mouth again.


End file.
